Time's Cross
by Amandous
Summary: Somewhere in the back of his mind Jonathan knew something sinister was coming his way.  Rated M for blood violence and such in later chapters
1. I

**Time's Crossing**

_**Writing is a socially acceptable version of schizophrenia. ~ E.L. Doctorow**_

John Harker looked at the other students in his group. Sure he'd known Mina and Lucy since he was young, he had been trying to pull the courage to ask Mina out for the longest time, but the others were a complete mystery to him. He was close to Jack Seward though. The aspiring doctor was funny and interesting to talk to. They were all heading to Romania for a 'class trip' of sorts. They'd been studying the Slavic cultures and the teacher decided that they needed to see for themselves the people of a country. Not city people but rural people. That's why they were heading for a fairly remote part of Romania. It was the section that had at one point in time been the border of Walachia and Transylvania.

"So John what do you want to be? Hope it's not a real-estate agent." Jack joked lightly. John chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"I don't know yet. I'll figure it out though." He said and Jack nodded looking up at the ceiling.

"Do you think that we're tempting fate with this trip? I mean our great grandparents were the ones that supposably killed Dracula the vampire."  
>"That's all legend Jack. I mean sure I think there are super natural things out there but I doubt that there was really a vampire threatening the lives of our families." John said slightly on edge. Bram Stoker's novel presented the names of not only his family but questioned whether or not Quincy Harker, John's grandfather, was human. John thought it was wonderful fiction. Wonderful fiction; with too many of Jonathan Harker's notes inside it for it to be coincidence, far, far too many of them to be coincidence. Jack frowned a bit obviously hearing the edge in John's voice. He let it rest though.<p>

"Well come on let's get to our seats eh? We're next to eachother on the plane." Jack nudged John lightly and they set off looking at the airplane with a mix of dread and anticipation.

They stepped off the plane looking at the large capitol. It was a huge bustling city with many different people running around like a normal large city. They then caught a train and another train until it was almost evening. They reached a town that would be their stop for the night. Jack and John laughed lightly talking throughout the train rides about what they could do in the future. Jack settled on telling John to be some sort of journalist and John told him to be a shrink. Mina joined them stating that Jack would make a good doctor and that John could be a journalist if he wasn't terrified of random things.

"I am not terrified of random things. I just find Gothic décor freaky." He huffed and they both laughed at him.

"Looks like we're roommates eh?" Jack said and John nodded lightly. The carriage house that they were staying in had three rooms. The master was given to the girls; the second guest room was given to Arthur and Quincy. That left John and Jack on the first floor guest room which was tiny.

"Really I thought a carriage house was supposed to be smaller then this."  
>"Actually they managed to fit several servants in these rooms usually four or five." John said and Jack gaped at him slightly. John chuckled and then moved to sit on the steps that led outside.<p>

"It's beautiful out here isn't it?" He murmured and Jack nodded grinning and chuckling when he realized that John couldn't see him.

"Yeah it is. But don't you think that something is off about this place? Doesn't it seem too peaceful?"

"You're not trying to scare me now are you Jack?" John laughed smiling. For a moment he felt a chilled wind sweep across his face like fingers. It was an entirely too intimate and familiar feeling. His green eyes opened and he stared at Jack. The other man tilted his head confused.

"Cold chill." John muttered and Jack nodded looking out at the night.

"Yeah it's really starting to cool off come on let's go inside." He said and turned around. John stopped at the door just inside the threshold.

"That didn't include you." He muttered feeling as if he was not himself and yet himself at the same time.

"John? Come on Harker get inside." Jack muttered shivering more violently. John continued to glare at the darkness before he took back control of his body.

'That was odd.' He thought shutting and locking the door. Before he could stop himself he drew a cross on the door with his fingers.

"Wow I didn't figure you were religious I mean you don't wear a cross." Jack muttered and John jumped slightly turning.

"I don't know. Something just… I feel like I'm half on autopilot and half not." John said looking at the door before walking to their room. "I think I need to sleep badly."

"Yeah man you do that." Jack muttered and they went do bed only to wake up again a few hours later. Jack sighed and looked over at John who was sound asleep. He blinked and frowned before getting up and padding over to him. John's hair looked like it was white as snow and he blinked at him. Jack touched his black hair and looked at it. It too looked white. His skin was paler as well. He frowned softly. It was just odd. He'd been reading his great grandfather's medical journals. He felt like he'd been reading his notes more then anything rather then his great grandfather's journals. His great grandfather for whom he was named.

"Jack?" John's voice asked sleepily. He yawned and Jack was relieved when he didn't see any fangs but then again weren't they retractable? John's eyes were the same deep green as ever. Not bloody red. Infact the color was the complete opposite of red all together. John moved out of the sun's light and it was as if color painted itself into his dark chocolate wavy locks. They fell around his face in an unbrushed fashion making his eyes stand out more.

"I thought I saw a white hair there John. Not getting old are you?" Jack joked covering his odd behavior. John grinned and laughed lightly.

"Yeah old age catches up to us all one day eh Jack?"

"Yeah all of us. Man these time shifts are weird I mean I know we got ready for them and all but it's annoying you know?" They laughed and got ready to head out again. They'd be staying around the town mainly but they would get a feel for the land. The girls joined them and Quincy nodded to them.

"Mornin' coffee?" He offered.

"No thank you." Jack said opting for water instead.

"John if you drink that you'll be jumpy all day!" Mina scolded when the sleepy male reached for the waking drink. Quincy laughed lightly.

"Morning all." Arthur said kissing Lucy's forehead.

"How did you sleep?" Mina asked John softly.

"When I got to sleep it was okay. I'm fine Mina honestly. Why do you ask?"  
>"You look paler."<p>

"Maybe because I haven't had my morning caffeine?" John reasoned and she huffed before pushing an apple into his hands.

"Enjoy natural sugar instead." She tugged lightly on a lock of his hair.

"Fine." He sighed dramatically. They finished their breakfast and walked around the town. Mina held John's arm and the male blushed faintly smiling nervously. Lucy giggled behind their backs and Arthur wrapped his arm around her waist. Quincy pointed out the shops and John managed to ask for directions and prevent several misunderstandings.

"You should go into linguistics Harker. You're bloody brilliant with language." Arthur said and John blinked at him.

"You think I could?" He'd never really thought of that one before. Languages. Helping other people with languages… A shudder ran wildly down his spine as a feeling of déjà vu.

"On second thought I don't think I could."  
>"Why? You'd probably be great at it you're very patient and kind." Mina said. John shrugged.<p>

"Just a feeling I got."

"Well tell your feelings to shut up man you'll not have a job left to pick at this rate." Quincy said chuckling lightly.

"Yeah. At this rate." John looked at the forest surrounding the village and rubbed the back of his head. They decided to split up. Arthur, Lucy, and Quincy would check around the north end of the Town and John, Mina, and Jack would check the east.

"You should be fine in the sun right?" They laughed and split up.

John and Jack noticed the graveyard and rotting church before Mina. She was busy looking at the local flowers.

"Mina's very pretty isn't she?" Jack murmured and John tensed nodding.

"Yes she is."  
>"You fancy her don't you?"<br>"I… well… yes." John blushed and Jack chuckled patting him lightly on the back.

"Come on man. When we go back to London there's a brilliant club you can take her to."

"Oh?"  
>"Yeah ask Arthur and Lucy to go with you. It'll seem less like a date and more like a group outing that way you won't be as nervous."<br>"You are a life saver Jack thank you."  
>"For what?"<p>

"I said I'd go and check out the graveyard while you and John checked out the church." Jack grinned at Mina who blinked and smiled.

"That sounds great. Um what church?"

"That one over there. It's more like a small chapel then a church but that's okay." John said and Mina smiled more grabbing John's hand and taking him towards the chapel. Jack chuckled and walked through the worn graves.

"If there's anyone in there come and get me you hear?" He called and John shouted an agreement to his request.

"John do you think that there are monsters?" Mina asked as they pushed the mossy door open.

"Yes." John said going inside first. He then pulled Mina to his side.

"Really? What do you think a monster is?"  
>"Something that makes us afraid. Something that only a human can overcome."<p>

"Oh? Why is it that humans have to be what save us?"  
>"Because we can't rely on god for everything. Angels can't overcome fear. Because they don't have any. You have to have fear. Fear is what drives us. Fear of loss. That gives birth to the need to protect. Someone fighting for something precious to them is stronger then ten monsters."<p>

"Wow you have thought on this, haven't you?" Mina murmured brushing her fingertips over the pews.

"Sh." John held up his hand to quiet her. There was another movement, a mere shadow flashing across the background of the wall. Jack grabbed John's arm.

"I got Mina outside." He whispered and John nodded slowly edging toward the shadow's direction. A pale ancient hand grabbed his arm making him jump. He looked into the duel colored eyes of the gypsy woman. Her pale blue eye without a pupil seemed focused solely on him. Her other baleful brown eye was staring at him pleadingly.

"Englishmen you must leave this place. Tonight is not a good night."

"Wha- Who are you?" He asked feeling as if he knew her.

"There is no time. Please for the sake of those that love you… that wait for your safe return take it." She thrust a necklace into his hand and then she fled from the chapel.

"What the hell was that?" Jack muttered and Mina came back inside.

"It looks like it's going to rain shouldn't we go?"  
>"Yeah. We should…" There was a howl out in the distance.<p>

"Wolves!" Mina gasped clinging to John tightly.

"They're mostly nocturnal creatures what are they doing out in the day?"  
>"Mina said it looks to rain. Perhaps they smell intruders in their territory and wish to get rid of them before the rain." John said.<p>

"We'll have to wait out the storm then. It's starting to pour down now." Jack said and there were sheets starting to hit the roof and grim covered windows.

"Well… At least it's dry."  
>"Let's hope that the rain washes off our scent otherwise we might have some furry company."<br>"That's awful to say John. Hey what is that?" She looked at his hand. He looked down at the silver cross in his hand. He placed it around Mina's neck smiling a bit.

"A gypsy gave it to me. Said it was for the sake of those who wish me to return home."  
>"Then you should wear it. If you're superstitious that is." Mina said slightly subduing herself at the end not sure of John was trying to get at something else.<p>

"Mina you know I don't put much faith in religion." He chuckled and she nodded looking at the cross. It was really simple but it was beautiful. The doors bagged open.

"Found you! Ha!" Lucy raced over to Mina soaking wet.

"We got caught in the storm but luckily we found this church. And who do we find inside?"  
>"How did you find the chapel you said you were heading north? This is east." Jack muttered ad Quincy nodded tightly.<p>

"I don't rightly know. In truth it was the lil' angel who led us to you. She saw she thought she saw someone." He commented softly. John glanced at Lucy and Mina as Mina tried to keep her warm.

"Could you look for some blankets?" Mina asked and Arthur nodded instantly walking around to the smaller back rooms. Jack and Quincy were sharing looks. John sighed and looked at the window. He saw someone walking outside.

"There's someone out there." He muttered getting up.

"No! His eyes! Red as blood!" Lucy started to scream grabbing her head.

"Lucy?" Mina tried calming her down. John looked out the window and the person turned. He saw a flash of red. He heart froze in his chest. It then resumed beating with a furious pace. His heart seemed dead set on bursting from his chest. The strange feeling of being in control but not came back and he bolted the doors closed.

"John?" Mina asked softly as he slid down the doors staring ahead into nothing.

"We'll have to wait out the storm. If it's night out I suggest you get comfortable." He murmured.

"Why?"  
>"Would you want to be out there in the dark with wolves?" John asked softly glancing at them.<p>

"John's right we should stay put if it gets dark. We can call the teach." Quincy said before grinning at John.

"Don't you wanna move away from there?"  
>"No. I'm comfortable." John said. In truth he didn't want to move from his place before he felt no strength. Quincy grinned and lifted him up.<p>

"Come on the floor can't be comfortable." John chuckled smiling weakly the feeling of being but not fading away as Quincy got him slightly damp.


	2. II

_**Sleep, those little slices of death. How I loath them so. Edgar Allen Poe**_

The storm passed by with some light left from the sun. They managed to stumble to the inn.

"Where have you six been?"  
>"We went exploring."<br>"You haven't answered any of my calls!"  
>"Oh oops." Lucy was rushed to her and Mina's room for a hot shower. She appeared to have come down with a fever.<p>

John sighed lightly and rubbed his eyes yawning. He turned the page of his great grandfather's Diary slowly. He was pouring over the words hoping to find an answer to his odd behavior. It was starting to concern him. Perhaps he was going insane? He looked at the words and noted that his own handwriting was eerily similar to the words he was looking at when he wrote with a pen. It could have been his genetics. Or that he studied them so much slept with them almost.

"John?"  
>"Yes Mina?"<br>"Are you alright?"  
>"I'm fine just reading."<br>"What could possibly keep you up this late?"  
>"My great grandfather's journal, I've been looking over it."<p>

"Again." Mina muttered and John smiled at her.

"Again." He agreed. She sighed lightly.

"I don't get how you can read that shorthand."  
>"It's just that. The shorthand is easy once you figure what words are which. It is no different then speaking in slangs." John said and placed the book down turning to look at Mina. "What are you doing up? I thought you would be with Lucy right now."<br>"I woke up needing a drink. She was still asleep when I-" Mina was cut off by the sound of the door closing.

"What the hell?" John scowled a bit. He walked over to Quincy and Arthur's room.

"What is it?"  
>"It's not you. Mina go and see if it was Jack. Someone just closed the front door." Quincy pulled his shirt on and grabbed one of his large hunting knives. He'd bought them in the town claiming they would make for wonderful mementos and that they looked beautiful. John could understand that. They did reflect a certain beauty however he preferred the feeling of wood on his fingertips then of steel.<p>

"It wasn't me. Mina's gone and checked. Lucy's bed is empty." Jack said from the doorway. Arthur got up faster.

"She must be sleep walking because of her fever. We have to go and get her before she gets hurt." He said pulling on pants and a shirt. John pulled on his shoes and opened the front door. The chilly night air rushed at him.

"Arthur you and Quincy look around the house Jack we'll head down the main street." He said and they nodded.

"Way to be a leader in time of need." Quincy chuckled and they split up. Jack looked at the other streets.

"Do you think she is alright?"  
>"I don't know. I've been going over my great grandfather's notes again."<br>"Mina did say you were slightly obsessed with them."

"I won't deny I know them better then a bible."

"Nothing to be ashamed of. I know my great grandfather's work better then one as well."  
>"Lucy seems so listless lately. Her fever isn't improving and it's been three days."<p>

"She'll be better when we get home."  
>"I hope you're right she's starting to look dreadfully pale."<br>"There she is! Lucy!" The girl didn't stop and Jack raced forwards gently taking her arm. "Lucy. Lucy are you alright? Come now we must get you back inside." Jack said and John noticed a scratch on her wrist. There was another on her neck.

"Jack. Her neck and wrist have scratches."  
>"She must have hurt herself in her sleep." John wanted to say that the one on her wrist looked older but didn't. He wasn't sure what to make of this.<p>

"Jack could I read your great grandfather's notes?"  
>"Sure. You don't think what happened to Lucinda Westenra is happening to our Lucy do you?"<p>

"I don't know but I aim to find out."

They made it back to the inn and handed over the limp body of Lucy. Arthur set to waking her.

"Hm? Arthur? What's going on?" She murmured confused.

"You were sleep walking love." He said. John looked at the clock.  
>"It's late. We all need to sleep." He said and they agreed with him. John couldn't shake the feeling that he should have locked all the windows and doors.<p>

'For the sake of those that love you…' The words of the Gypsy woman came back to his mind. John shook his head and closed his eyes. He would worry over it tomorrow. For now he needed to rest. They all did.

John's eyes snapped open and he heard something outside. He sat up and his heart beat wildly like he'd run a marathon. He looked over at Jack who looked at him frowning.

"What was that?" They demanded at the same time both climbing from their beds. They heard nothing more and John felt his cross around his neck gripping it tightly. He saw a shadow dart across the window and blinked.

"John?" Jack asked as the other male ran over to the back door opening it. A figure moved through the trees and then was gone.

"Did you just see someone walking through the trees then vanish?"

"Yeah." John nodded to Jack's slightly afraid plea.

"Come on let's go." John said heedless of his missing shoes. Jack looked ready to protest the matter but thought better of it and raced off with John to the trees. They followed after the person using the moon's light to guide them. They came to a clearing. Jack panted looking around and John frowned, eyes scanning the trees for the person.

"John I think we lost them."  
>"Or rather, they have lost us. Come it looked like they were possibly heading for the Chapel."<p>

"That place was surrounded by wolves last time we were there."

"We never actually saw any wolves only heard them." John reasoned softly. Jack shook his head.

"I'm not risking it. We'll look for the prowler in the morning, for all we know it could have been one of the townsfolk." Jack sighed ready to turn back now that the adrenaline had rushed out and his cool logic returned to him.

"…" John gave a curt nod and looked back to Jack. His eyes moved passed the other man and widen. There is a snap from behind Jack and John's pale face didn't reassure him.

"Jack." John whispered softly as if he was afraid to speak.

"What is it John?" He breathed his heart trying to break through his breastbone and run free.

"Don't stop running." John whispered sounding as if he was barely breathing. Jack would have been concerned if their lives weren't in obvious peril. John carefully lowered to his knees and collected a large enough stone before chucking it forcefully over Jack's shoulder. There was a yelp and a hellish growl. Jack took off like a bat out of hell with John hot on his heels. Jack glanced back once. The wolf was huge and black as night.

"If we can get to the edge of town we can get help!"

"No we won't. Not on this night."

"What? Why?"  
>"There is no way that anyone in the town is going to open their doors on a night like this. It is a full moon."<br>"They don't leave the house because of Werewolves?"

"Yes."

"Well we have a wolf problem alright."

"If you can be cynical you can fun faster!" John grunted trying to push his poor human body passed its limits.

"Oh god we're going to die." Jack muttered trying to do the same to his body as the pounding of the Wolf's paws drew closer.

"No." John took a sudden sharp turn around a tree and the wolf ran passed. John walked them back around hiding them slightly.

"I'll draw it off. You wait here until it follows me and then go back to the inn. Get Quincy and his knives." John whispered and Jack looked like he was crazy.

"That's suicide!"

"I got you into this I shouldn't have taken off. Just go. See if Arthur is willing to leave Lucy. I doubt it but its okay. I promise I'll double back somehow. Go once you're sure it's followed me." John said before moving away.

"Jonathan you'd best come back or Mina will kill me." John smiled weakly and nodded lightly.

"What are best friends for?" He asked. He then darted out snapping a tree branch. The Wolf's head snapped up at him.

"Over here you mutt!" He yelled running again the Wolf followed him almost instantly. As if John had been it's target all along.

'And Mina claims that I am a boy who jumps at everything.' He wanted to laugh. He felt euphoria. He looked up the hillside and started to climb up the steep sides. If it were not for the threat of the Wolf losing interest in him John would have climbed a tree. But then it could go after Jack. He continued to climb desperately. He gritted his teeth and dared to glance back. The Wolf was taking a somehow methodical approach to its ascension. He finished scrambling up and was about to start his loop back when the Wolf leapt up landing in his path. Its eyes were a burning bloody red.

"Shit." John whispered backing away. He glanced over his shoulder seeing he was a step away from the side and would fall down the hillside and down in the creek below him if he took a false step. When he looked back at the Wolf he found that there was no long a wolf baring down on him.

Instead there was a man naked as the day he was born. His hair was curly and wavy falling in wildly dangerous strands to his shoulders. His skin was deathly pale almost as if he have never been in the sunlight. However his eyes are what struck John the most. They were a shocking bloody red color, just like the Wolf's had been, that was simply not natural. The man's face was familiar to John. But the man couldn't place it. He knew it but he didn't. The Man smirked at him showing a pair of sharp teeth. John was uneasy the pale moonlight barely slipped passed the leaves of the trees in this section of forest. John's uneasy heightened when the man's teeth seemed to glitter.

"It has been so long Friend Harker. And yet… Your scent has not changed a bit." The Man purred voice like velvet; soft yet rough. It seemed to caress John in the darkness of the shadows.

"Where did the Wolf go? I was being chased by one. It is dangerous here." He said trying to figure out what was happening. His mind raced as he tried to ignore the fact that this man who was familiar but not knew who we was. However he was far more focused on the danger that was surely still lurking in the shadows then the man before him. His eyes trailed away and he looked at the deep shadows. The Man chuckled and John's eyes widened slightly feeling his breath on his neck.

Long elegant fingers reached out and lightly touched the scar on his neck. The light tracing touches were soft almost as if there were memories connected to the scar. John could never really remember how he got that particular scar.

"You cut yourself shaving." The man supplied the answer.

"Did you not hear me?" John demanded taking a step back. He heard rocks skitter and fall down the hillside. He was running out of room.

"I heard you just fine Jonathan. As for where it is…" He chuckled once more smirking viciously eyes glittering maliciously. "Do you not remember the saying 'Wolf in sheep's clothing'? You are the one who told it to me after all."

"We have never met before. I've no idea who you are. Where is the wolf?" John said.

"Oh Jonathan… Jonathan, Jonathan, Jonathan, you silly boy. I have so missed your rejection of the truth and reality so dearly." The Man purred taking the slightest step forward his chest millimeters away from John's.

"Remember dear Harker, my Harker." A clawed finger traced down from the top of John's cheek to his jaw. "All the time you were so blissfully unaware of my plans for you and your Mina. I never thought for a moment a mere human such as you would be the one to destroy my plans and me. More of a delay on myself though really." He mused smiling darkly.

"You're speaking madness! You and I have never met before."  
>"Yes we have."<p>

"No we have not." John growled a bit glaring. The Man pressed his chest to John humming softly. John felt his mind starting to blank with fear. He didn't understand. Why was he so afraid? He didn't know why he should be. It was just his instincts telling him he was in danger, mortal danger. It was that strange sense of self again. He was in control but he was not. Only this time the feelings of it were colliding. It was as if he was inside his body and not at the same time.

"Ge-Get away from me Count!" He shoved the Man away from him and then fell backwards. His eyes widened. He reached out for a tree but his momentum was too great.

He slipped backwards and it was like the world was moving in slow motion. The Man looked concerned but overall smug with satisfaction. John's mind raced to connect the dots that were glaringly obvious but slightly obscured by blurring vision. Memories were screaming at him trying to force him to remember things that he somehow forgot. He closed his eyes tightly and waited to hit the ground and continue his fall. He felt stone under him. He opened his eyes and the Man was looking down at him. His face was cradled between the Man's hands.

"Sleep." He cooed softly to John. He was commanding John to sleep. Why was this familiar? Like it had happened before? A baby wailed in the background. Because it was familiar. It was a memory.

"A baby… I hear a baby." He muttered trying to reason with the Man that something was wrong. Why was there a babe here? Where was here? Why was the Man, the Count, more concerned with him? Why was he a Count? What was he Count of? John desperately wanted to remember and forget. The Count chuckled lightly as sleep started to drag John down into the lair of Morpheus. John remembered this. It happened before. But before when?

"Sleep dear Harker. Sleep." The Count commanded as he bent his head kissing the fresh cut on John's neck. But wait that wasn't a cut it was a scar. John's memories –Or maybe they were really dreams– were blurring together in a haze of dull colours.

John's eyes snapped open. He felt like he'd just run a marathon. He heard a noise outside and looked over at Jack who was up as well.

"Did you hear that?" Jack asked softly. John looked towards the window getting up and moving to the door. He saw a figure walking through the trees before they disappeared. He reached up clutching the cross around his neck. He looked up at the full moon.

"John? Jonathan!" John jumped slightly looking back at Jack. Had it been a dream truly? Had he somehow imagined this?

"Who was that? If they are a townsperson we should go and find them. They could get hurt."  
>"Not tonight."<br>"What?"

"Not tonight. It's not a good night." John said clutching his cross tighter.

"John?"  
>"Tonight is not a good night." He said firmly and closed the door locking it before he drew a cross over it. The feeling did not come. He was himself throughout. He was Jonathan Harker.<p>

"Jonathan?" Jack asked confused.

"It is confession, not the priest, that gives us absolution."

"Oscar Wilde?" John nodded and then walked back to his bed. He fell onto it without another thought. He knew that he would get no more sleep on this night however and simply lay there. He heard Jack shuffling about and then his bed groaned with his weight. John sighed softly and looked at the wall. He couldn't afford to sleep or the monsters would come. Or the Count would come.


	3. III

_**Men talk of killing time, while time quietly kills them. Dion Boucicault**_

The cool morning mist made John's stiff body shiver with chill. He yawned. Jack looked at him.

"You didn't get any sleep either?"  
>"Couldn't. Nightmares." John muttered. "This place seems to inspire them."<p>

"Yeah." There was a cry of horror. The raced upstairs and gaped seeing Mina standing next to Lucy who looked like she'd been ravished.

"I don't understand. How could this have happened? I was right here in the room the whole time."  
>"Jack those notes of your great grandfathers?"<br>"Yeah here." He handed them over to John. The latter ran a hand through his lightly waved chocolate locks sighing softly.

"We'll have to leave sooner then we thought Lucy's worse and worse. She won't be able to fly at this rate." He said softly and Jack nodded grimly.

"Yeah. Hey John, the other night you know when there was that prowler. You said later we could check it out."  
>"I did? Oh I suppose I did, didn't I? You want to go now? It's midmorning and the day will only get hotter this way." He said and Jack nodded.<p>

"I don't like the idea of someone leaving things. Didn't you give that cross to Mina?" He noticed the chain around John's neck.  
>"She gave it back to me a few days ago. She said it just got in her way the chain was too long or something like that. It does not get into my way. I do not understand it." He said and Jack shrugged lightly.<p>

"Who knows, perhaps she wanted something less masculine."  
>"It is not feminine nor is it masculine. It is a simple cross nothing more nothing less." John sighed and placed the notes down next to his great grandfather's journal.<p>

"Ya'll ready to go?" Quincy asked with his Texan drawl. John grinned a bit. He liked to listen to Quincy talk for long periods of time. Though the American spent a good deal of his time in England when he spoke for a spell his accent bled through and it was pleasant to hear. A steady change of pace that was a welcoming refresh of air.

"Yes. Arthur is staying with the girls." Jack said and John nodded lightly.

"Alrighty then let's move out!" Quincy grinned.

They looked around the house for a quarter mile and still they found nothing. John reached the clearing where he'd been in his dream. Quincy looked around and Jack was studying the ground.

"I've got paw prints over here. Looks like they head off this direction." He observed softly. John felt his stomach drop. He looked at the familiar direction. Illuminated in sunlight instead of moonlight. He shivered slightly and looked at the sun. It was mid afternoon now. He supposed that it would be about a half an hour's walk back to the inn. They could make it back in time. He nodded.

"I think that's the way the person went. Let's go see if we can find anything. Maybe they had their pet dog with them?"  
>"These look like wolf prints to me but I suppose out here dogs could be the size of wolves." Quincy said and nodded.<p>

Twilight was setting in and John managed to get them back to the house just in time. He felt the night sinking into his skin.

"We have to leave tomorrow. Lucy feels well enough to travel. We'll go then."  
>"She can sleep in my room tonight so that it's easier on her." Jack said and John nodded lightly. Once the sleeping rearrangements had been made the girls said goodnight. John walked outside and placed a line of salt around the outside of the window that looked into the room. He then cut open his index finger wincing. He felt like something was coming closer. He worked fast; drawing a cross in his blood on the salt before he swept inside. Before he could get through the threshold however something froze him in place.<p>

"You've sullied it." The Count's voice scoffed and John placed his hand on the doorframe not looking at the man, monster.

"You'll not touch Lucy. Never again."

"Never? Forever is a long time Jonathan are you sure you can keep me from them?"  
>"I'll die trying." It was apparently the wrong thing to say to the Count. His hands, warmer then he faintly remembered, wrapped around his neck lightly. His head was tipped back baring his neck.<p>

"You'll not die at all my Harker." He growled and John felt as if something was there chaining him to this man, this monster.

"I don't belong to you Count. I own myself."

"Silly human. Foolish human." He murmured softly and smiled at him like he was a small child who was being cute. The Count towered over him and John felt slightly afraid, cool terror making its way through his rage but his determination stayed strong.

"How do I know you?" John muttered trying to remember where they had met, why they had met, how they had me, but he came up empty. The Count smiled darkly in a smug and teasing way.

"Still so curious my dear Friend Harker… Still so curious… You know you look rather fetching with snow white hair."

"John?" Mina's voice called out and the Count glanced into the house. John's grip on the doorframe tightened his legs locked into place. The Count looked back down at him and then placed a kiss to his pulse brushing his fangs against John's skin making the younger man shiver. Then he was gone as if he's never been there in the first place.

"John I thought I heard something." Mina muttered softly and touched his arm. John looked at her taking a few deep breaths before smiling at her tiredly.

"Just talking to myself." She nodded and then touched his neck.

"You've scratched yourself John. You should get that looked at. You don't want to end up like Lucy." She murmured before going back to bed. He touched his neck and felt the scratches too shallow to bleed but deep enough to be a bloody red colour and be felt.

"No… I don't want to end up like Lucy… But I fear that my fate will be much worse then that even if I was to give in." John said glancing out the door seeing the Wolf sitting in the backyard watching him red eyes unflinching. He turned away and closed the door and walked over to the girls' room. He placed his cross on the door knob whispering a prayer over it in Latin begging for their safety. He then moved to the table and turned on the dim light placing his glasses on his nose. He then started to read the great grandfather Seward's notes and compared them to his great grandfather's journal. From what he found Lucy Westenra the first had suffered similar problems and they were only resolved with blood transfusions and when Dr. Abraham Van Helsing placed garlic around her room. John bit his lower lip. Too much. Too much was happening that was too like over one hundred years ago. He stood seeing it was dawn and showered changing. They packed and headed to the airport with their teacher and the few other students there had come as well but were in a different part of the inn. They left the carriage house in pristine condition before they boarded the long flight. John slipped into restless sleep as they continued out on their trip.

John looked at the night lights of London and smiled. He was so close to home now. It was all over. Nothing would be out of the ordinary. He could forget all about the Count and the Wolf and everything would be safe and fine again. He'd close his eyes and then it would all be an unpleasant dream. Never really having happened. Right?

"Right." He murmured sullenly and Mina looked at him worried. She was concerned. He seemed to be drifting away from her. She had been so sure that he would ask her to go out with him. They had gone out a few times alone in Romania but never at night when it would have been more like a date in the nice town. She was disappointed but perhaps it was because he was falling ill himself.

"John?" She called softly and frowned when he was too lost in his thoughts to answer her so she tried another approach. "Jonathan." Stating his full name always got his attention. He looked at her instantly his deep ethereal green eyes soft and kind. It was as if he could tell who you were just by saying his full name he never had to face you to know who you were.  
>"Yes Mina?" He asked smiling sheepishly knowing he had not been listening to her.<p>

"Are you alright John? You seem a little out of it. Perhaps you are catching what Lucy has" She was cut off when he straightened and shook his head.

"No. I have not contracted what dear Lucy has Mina. I wish to god I had and she hadn't but it will be okay now. She'll be fine now." He said sounding just a touch desperate to reassure her.

"Yes I know. We have fine doctors here. And she is in the care of three men who love her dearly." Mina said reassuring him that she understood her best friend would be fine. His smile loosened and he kissed her forehead lightly.

"You don't deserve someone like me Mina I'd just hold you down. You are a wonderful friend, my very best, but I don't think we could be in a relationship. Not to mention you're like my cousin."  
>"I am not. I'm adopted." She laughed and he smiled at her laughing with her. She smiled but her heart hurt. John had known and he could treat her like an intimate friend however their relationship was too precious to him and she could see that now.<p>

"You've nothing to feel bad about. It is not that selfish to wish for such things with people you hold so dear." He said softly touching her shoulder.

"You're too kind John I don't know how you do it. You're the perfect human." John frowned and shook his head.

"I am not. I have my flaws. I'm a fully flawed human being just like everyone else." He argued and she rolled her eyes smile tugging on her lips.

"Of course, of course, how could I even accuse you of being perfect? You're far too jumpy to be normal." She teased and he blushed at her.

"Mina!" She took off running and he chased her laughing. They picked up their bags then headed to their shared apartment. He shared an apartment with Lucy and Mina. More like they forced him to join.

"We needed your help with the rent."  
>"Yeah, yeah." He muttered waving her off. Lucy was on his back and Mina had her and Lucy's bags. Quincy had a hold of John's bags grinning.<p>

"You live together eh? Must be nice."  
>"I sleep on the couch. They use me for a whipping boy." John deadpanned. Arthur and Quincy laughed, Jack chuckled, Mina looked appalled and started to scold them stating that there were three bedrooms. One and a half bathrooms but three bed rooms.<p>

"It was a joke Mina." John said and she opened the door.

"A poor one I think." She stated and they all walked into the apartment. They looked around and the living room was relatively small as was the kitchen however the rooms were medium sized. Arthur placed Lucy in her bed and kissed her goodbye. He and Quincy then bid farewell.

"I must be leaving as well."  
>"Be careful Jack." Mina said and John handed him back his great grandfather's notes. They shared a look.<p>

"There is a nice Café down in the West End. It's called the Intersection."  
>"I'll meet you there Friday give our bodies time to readjust?"<p>

"Nine in the morning sound good to you?"  
>"Perfect actually."<br>"See you then." They said and Mina looked at John tilting her head.

"Is something going on?"  
>"No we just wanted to compare notes and such."<p>

"You think what happened to Lucy's great-great aunt is happening to her don't you?" She asked him worry and slight concern entered his eyes. John looked away towards the dark night outside.

"I think that she had many of the same symptoms of what happened to Lucy's name sake." He answered softly. Mina bit her lower lip.

"John." She stared but he shook his head and touched her shoulder.

"We're just being cautious okay. Jack was thinking of writing to an old friend of his anyway. His family stayed in London. He's a bit older then us but he and Jack are very good friends."  
>"Who?"<br>"Abraham Van Helsing." Mina blinked before nodding. She remembered being told that a member of the Van Helsing clan was a person to trust.

"If anything is wrong he will be able to help us Mina." He said before sending her to bed. John could help but feel the dread sinking into his stomach. Somehow he knew. The Count was coming. But why? Why was he coming? For Mina? Or… For him? His throat tightened and he felt sick to his stomach with that thought.

The sun poured into his bedroom from the open blinds and curtains. He pushed himself up and yawned. John looked at his reflection and saw his hair was snow white. He waited a moment and then it changed back to dark chocolate. He tried to remember when it didn't do that. He shook his head and climbed from his bed stretching. He walked to his closet and pulled on a white button down shirt before pulling out a pair of dark jeans. He grabbed a pair of boxers before he walked into the bathroom. He knew he would be up long before either of the girls. Honestly they were not morning people. At all. He chuckled and washed his hair seeing the few strands that he shed during his shower were white as powdered sugar bound tightly around his fingers. He watched them fall.

'You know you look rather fetching with snow white hair.' The Count's words rung in his head and he shivered. Somehow that monster was able to see through whatever it was that only wore off when he was sleeping. He sighed and closed his eyes. He would think on it later.

When John arrived he saw that Jack was waiting for him with another man.

"Hello Mr. Harker I'm Abraham Van Helsing. Jack wrote me a letter recently and I asked if I might join you."  
>"I thought he might be able to help a bit more."<br>"I'm glad you came. There are somethings I think we should discuss. I was going to tell Jack then but it'll be easier and I won't have to go over it a thousand times over if you're here too." John grinned warily.


	4. IV

**_The man who interoperates Nature is always held in great honor ~ Zora Neale Hurston_**

John looked at the other two men. Abraham and Jack looked at eachother. Abraham crossed his arms his square glasses slipping down his face.

"If this is true my friend." John with held the urge to cringe at being called 'friend'. "Then I fear it is very possible that this monster is coming toLondonsoon." Abraham said gravely eyes watching John.

"Dracula cannot be real. Are you sure?"  
>"I compared the notes ten times. And I looked up all possible diseases that Lucy could have. None of them fit. It's the only plausible explanation. I'm sorry Jack." Jack sighed and shook his head.<p>

"This is too much. But if the thing is coming how? Travel by ship is outdated."  
>"But it can still be done." Abraham said. John looked deep into his brown coffee. He had, had enough tea recently and wanted something that would not simply be 'good' for his nerves.<p>

"There are cargo aircraft. Planes that can carry the coffins. But I do not know if he will require them." John said taking a sip.

"Why?"  
>"He was able to shift effortlessly from one form to another."<br>"Hm that is puzzling. According my grandfather's notes he should not have been able to do so quickly and without blood. Perhaps because you were in his territory he was more powerful." Abraham mused scowling a bit.

"How do we kill this thing if cutting off it's head does not work?" Jack asked and John felt a chill on the back of his neck and his hand shot to it instantly. It was as if someone was staring at him. Slowly he turned and across the street there was a man with black hair and a pair of sunglasses on his eyes. He was wearing a black dress shirt and a pair of black jeans. In the blink of an eye he was gone.

"Here."  
>"What John?"<br>"He's here."

"He's reached England?"  
>"He's in this city right now." John said and gripped the table.<p>

"I'm sure you're just imagining it John." Jack said softly trying to soothe him. John's grip on the table loosened slightly and he bit his lower lip. Abraham tilted his head.

"Why is it this monster seems so fixated on you Jonathan?" John shrugged.

"I don't know." John muttered and Abraham tilted his head.

"Do you often switch between Jonathan and John?" John blinked and looked back on the conversation.

"No." He said thoughtfully. "I don't. Mina and Lucy have always called me John because Jonathan was too long. I just got used to it."  
>"Which one do you prefer?"<br>"Jonathan." His reply was instant and Jack tilted his head. "It just sounds better to me. John sounds forced almost. Like it isn't my name."  
>"Interesting."<br>"What is?" Jack asked at the same time as John.

"In one of my grandfather's books I read that Jonathan Harker's soul was stolen from him."

"What do you mean?"

"To put it simply my friend as Jonathan stabbed Dracula and slit his throat the devil pulled one last feat of terrifying strength by ripping Jonathan's soul from his body." Abraham said eyes on John. John frowned and placed his hands to the sides.

"What does this have to do with me? You don't think that this monster could be after my soul do you?"

"It is a distinct possibility. I have another theory though."

"Abraham I'm afraid I don't follow. Why would it even want John's soul in the first place?"  
>"Jonathan." Abraham corrected softly and John felt his ears burn. He glanced around the plaza not seeing anyone. It unnerved him. He reached up and grasped the cross around his neck.<p>

"Jonathan's soul."

"Yes. Jonathan's soul." Abraham placed a stress on the name and Jack's eyes widened.

"My god. You don't think that."  
>"That was my other theory."<br>"What?"  
>"Well you say that your writing is eerily like your great grandfather's. You say things are familiar but not. Like a far off dream or perhaps a foggy memory."<p>

"You think I'm really my great grandfather and that the Count wants me dead so that I cannot thwart his plans once more." John said and Abraham smiled at him.

"You're very sharp my friend. It is a possibility with your history with the monster. You've survived two encounters with it! And it did not suck your blood or even try to."

"Are you suggesting that he wants my soul?"  
>"I believe perhaps it already has it."<p>

"John!"

Jonathan opened his eyes. He was in a cold place. He could feel the huge comforters and furs covering him. Thick blankets and large pillows. He pushed them away and sat up. He was in a strange room. Strange but oddly familiar. Ah yes this was the 'tapestry' room. The room where those wicked brides resided. He reached up and felt the cross around his neck. It was still safe and secure. Why was he so worried about it? Because one of the brides had melted the chain from around his neck. He was lucky to still have the cross. Jonathan touched his white hair. It felt soft and smooth. He felt the bed sink next to him and looked over. The Count lay on top of the bed sheets eyes closed his black hair standing out sharply against the red of the bedding. His lips were in a smirk revealing a fang.

"You really do look fetching with white hair. It looks like the moon's light or perhaps starlight." He said not opening his blood red eyes. John said nothing and looked around. The door was on the other side of the room.

"You'll never make it you know." He murmured and John glanced back down at him. The Count's eyes were open now and watching him intently.

"To stay is suicide. To leave is a death wish but there's more hope in running then there is in staying." The Count laughed his pearl white fangs glinting. He rolled over so that he was laying on John's lap his hands next to John's hips preventing him from escaping.

"You never change Jonathan." His smirk widened just an inch. Jonathan stared down into those blood red eyes with his defiant green ones. It was strange how they complimented eachother. White hair against black hair, tan skin against pale, red against green. Monster against mortal.

"Are they really worth it Friend Harker?"

"You are not my friend."

"I am your everything Jonathan. You are mine." He said and leaned closer his face a centimeter from Jonathan's pulse. "And I shall never let you go." His fangs brushed over skin before he let out a growl. Jonathan felt himself being pulled away from the bed and his mind began to forget things again. It felt strange. As if he was becoming another person.

John's eyes opened and he gasped panting. Abraham and Jack were standing over him concerned looks on their faces. Why did they look at him so? What was wrong? Why was he on the ground? All he could remember was a room with a bed covered in red and white.

"Jonathan, are you alright?" Jack asked and John nodded before shaking his head.

"No. I'm not Jonathan I'm John. I'm John!" Abraham looked at him and then helped him to his feet.

"This confirms my suspicions. Come we must leave at once. This monster is here and we cannot afford to be over heard." He said pushing them away from the café and to the street.

"Where are we going?"

"Purfleet is out of the question. We shall return at once to the home of Mina and Jonathan. Then once all have gathered we will go to my family's estate. Sold to us by Jonathan. Ironic." Abraham muttered with a grin.

Jack looked at John concerned. His hair was now streaked with white. Not silver or any other colour it was white. And the hair was not coarse or fine like a baby's. It felt just like his normal hair. Smooth and soft as if it was silk. Well that was how it felt when it was brushed. However at the moment it looked like he had just come in from a wind storm. Mina looked concerned as well. She watched his movements with a frown marring her beautiful face.

"So you're saying that John's the same Jonathan Harker he's only been forced to forget everything?"Quincyasked.

"Precisely. It must have happened when his soul was removed. It must have changed something forcing the need to protect himself from the truth. His mind must have erased everything, thinking it could start over with a blank slate." Abraham said calmly tapping his cheek as John stilled.

"But if that is true why am I now getting memories back. Also how did I grow up again?" John asked turning to face Abraham.

"By now you must believe that there are such things as magic if there are such things as vampires."

"Are you suggesting that someone cast a spell on me?"

"Yes." Jack sighed and moved his short black hair from his face.

"What does this have to do with Lucy?" Arthur asked looking worriedly at his love. She was sleeping soundly in his arms.

"Dracula has been feeding off her. We have to keep a tight watch and make sure he doesn't get to her." John said staring Arthur dead in the eye. His piercing green eyes seemed to have an unnatural glow in them and the serious expression on his face said infinitely more. John was not going to lose someone he loved to that monster again.

"Agreed we shall take up a night watch." Jack said standing and looking at his friends. He didn't want to lose any of them.

"Arthur and I will take the first watch. Then Mina you and Jonathan will be next. Last will be Jack and Abraham." They all nodded and grinned atQuincy. He grinned and winked at them.

"We're thankful to have such a wonderful man as you." Mina said softly smiling at him. He shrugged but basked in the compliment a while longer. John looked out the window and Arthur chuckled weakly.

"You're our early danger warning John. Tell us if he'd getting close yeah?"

"Do you want an honest answer?" John asked worry tingeing his eyes.

"John?" Mina touched his shoulder and he jumped looking down at her fear in his eyes before he blinked a few times and blushed.

"Sorry I'm on edge. This is… Familiar." He said and appeared to be groping for the right word to use. She nodded and looked sad.

"Say since you're really your great grandfather doesn't that mean you and Mina can get together since you're not cousins?"Quincyasked. Mina flushed darkly and John's pink cheeks darkened slightly. Just for a moment John's hair turned solid white and they gaped.

"What?" He asked and some of the dark brown returned to sheepishly.

"Just wondering." He muttered softly. John laughed a bit and shook his head smiling atQuincy.

"You're a real treatQuincy." He muttered chuckling…

John stood looking out the dark sky. He felt tired but could not seem to find it in him to sleep. He was on edge. His mind returning constantly toTransylvaniaand the things that happened before. His journal was next to him. The Journal of Jonathan Harker. John felt he should be shocked that he is really Jonathan Harker, the man who he thought was his great-grandfather, but he was truly not. Many strange things happened in his life. Glaringly obvious facts now that he thought on them. He reached up and touched his neck feeling the scrape marks. The marks were confined to his wrists and neck. He shuddered remembering how he got those marks finally. He looked up at the almost full moon. He felt like he needed to get outside and breathe. Somehow he was trapped inside the house.

'Come to me Jonathan. I can make you feel better.' His eyes widened and he jumped away from the window grasping his cross.

"No." He muttered and closed his eyes tightly.

Jonathan felt the cotton sheets around him. He opened his eyes. He was trapped in the room again. He was thankfully alone for the moment. It did not last long.

"Such a contradiction you are my Friend Harker." Jonathan was trapped looking into blood red eyes. He couldn't move. The Count placed one hand on the other side of Jonathan's head. "So brave and fearless when others are in danger of death but when you are in danger yourself you cower away."

"Get away from me." Jonathan muttered softly trying to sink into the sheets around him. Before he could move at all the Count was straddling his waist a predatory smirk curled on his lips.

"You are my life Jonathan. Your heart beats for me." He said his hand over the flesh of Jonathan's chest were his heart was. When had his shirt been opened? He felt the weight of his cross on his neck. The Count's smirk turned vicious and he leaned down. "Do you think that petty religion can truly harm me?" He asked before Jonathan felt fangs cut into his skin.

"Ah!" He tensed and tried to get away from them. The teeth held firm. Jonathan felt them release him finally and a warm tongue licked over the wounds before digging into the holes. The Count hummed smirking into Jonathan's neck.

"It had been so very long since I tasted your blood." He muttered and Jonathan panted trying to make the shocks of pain and twisted pleasure stop coursing through his body. "Me Harker. Where will you go? Where can you go? You've no soul. You belong to me." He said into Jonathan's ear and Jonathan felt darkness pulling at his vision.

"I will see you soon Jonathan."

John jerked awake and looked around wildly. He shivered. He reached up and touched his neck feeling nothing. He raced to his mirror and looked at his reflection. There was nothing to show he had been bitten. He panted and sunk to the ground. He looked at the wall across him. What was he to do? How could he kill this monster? How could he protect his loved ones from him when John couldn't sort out who he was? He knew he would have to figure it out fast.


	5. V

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dracula**

**A special thank you to Firefox Vixen, lime juize, oceankat8, and everyone who has reviewed recently but I haven't been able to message.**

**I have been struck by a block ad thus this chapter is short. I know where I want to go but I don't have any idea how to get there, hopefully now that I am out of school I can work on this however anyone who would like to submit an idea or what they potentially hope to see happen to a character please review/PM me I would love to hear the details, hopefully something will help me get unstuck. Here's what I have so far, hope to tied you over.**

* * *

><p>Our Dead are never dead to us, until we have forgotten Them ~ George Eliot<p>

John moved through the hallways before he came to a stop in front of Lucy's door. They had left the flat in London and came to the country side, a large compound owned by Abraham. It was fortified but John knew it didn't matter, once the sun went down and the Count's Familiar's were sent out he would know where they were almost instantly, if he didn't already. John caught his reflection in the hall mirror and for a moment he thought his eyes were red. He turned sharply, breath accelerating. His eyes were green again and he felt a shiver dance down his spine. He steeled himself and knocked upon Lucy's door. Mina opened it and looked frazzled.

"Oh John." She muttered and threw herself into his arms. He blinked about caught her. "Lucy's not getting any better! It's as if that Monster can reach her here!" She sniffled bitterly and looked up into John's deep green eyes.

"We'll keep her safe Mina, I promise you. This time he shall not escape." She nodded and John looked over her shoulder, Arthur sat beside a pallid Lucy. Mina released John and he smiled at her before moving into the room. Arthur looked up and John looked over at Quincey who was standing by the window. The America was watching the perimeter closely, a rifle in his hand cocked and ready to go at a moment's notice.

"John?" He turned and looked over at Arthur again.

"Arthur." He managed a smile to reassure his friend. Arthur managed to stand, moving away from Lucy's side. Mina took up his place and Arthur turned to look at Quincey.

"I wonder if you might be good enough to watch over the girls for a moment Quin?" Quincey glanced over at his friend and nodded tightly, lifting his sunglasses off the end of his nose and resting them in his hair.

"Don't worry 'bout it Art. I'll hold down the fort for ya." He said and shifted the rifle in his hand, resting his finger on the trigger.

"Thank you." Arthur said before he and John left the room. They went to the conservatory. Arthur was quiet and pensive the whole way. Jack and Abraham joined them. "How is he still draining her of blood? We've left that horrible place and this Compound is impregnable." Arthur muttered and paced before the fire that was burning to keep the house warm. Jack slumped into a large armchair and Abraham looked over his notes on the coffee table. John looked out the window into the dusk light. He watched the trees around the area move and sway in the harsh autumn breeze.

"It is possible his connection to her is causing her to wonder." Jack rubbed at his eyes, he had no idea what to say. They were exhausted.

"But we keep watch on her day and night!"

"But there are shift changes. There are times when we fall asleep ourselves." Abraham reminded looking up at the distraught man.

"Or it could be that he owns my Soul and is using it to gain permission while I sleep." John said what all were thinking. "We've a way to test out this theory. Place me in a different building."

"That's too risky John and you know it! You are the primary target no matter what is happening to Lucy." Abraham scowled and John glared back at the almost maroon haired man. Emerald clashed with topaz in a battle of wills. Arthur looked from his friend to the man that was supposed to save his love. "If he does get hold of you he could end us all." John tore his gaze away and looked back out the window, watching as a pair of bats flew off in the night. He felt dizzy for a moment and stuck his hand out but the window gave way and he stumbled, knees knocking into the ledge and sending him tumbling out the open window. John's world rushed around him and seemed to slow down. His vision was darkening and he could hear the crashing of waves. His mind was racing over events, thoughts and feelings that were to foreign and yet he knew them as his own. The most prominent as he continued to fall toward the water kept ringing in his ears.

'_He never sleeps._'

Jonathan gasped and treaded water furiously trying to keep his head above the line. He noticed figures above him as he turned over in the water and tried to get to the murky shore line but it was like trying to swim through wet silk. Hands grabbed hold of him and Jonathan was lifted into the air. The clawed hands were gentle and careful in how they held him before he was dropped into an open coffin, lined with dirt. Arms wrapped around his waist and Jonathan was pulled back until he was lying on top of a warm body. He managed to shift and turn around and was nose to nose with the Count as the lid of the coffin slammed shut, pinning him in place and entrapping him in darkness with the Vampire.

"Tell me something, my Friend, how long do you think you can keep her alive? She'll be one of my Children soon and your friends will follow."

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" Jonathan demanded attempting to move and hit the Monster below him.

"It's quite simple Jonathan." He easily pinned Jonathan with invisible force. "I want _you_."

Jack held John's leg tightly as he and Arthur had made it just in time to catch his ankles. Their friend panted and looked up at them with wide green eyes, for a moment his hair was shockingly white.


	6. VI

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dracula**

**Things are somewhat choppy in this story. It's an important transition as different sides are starting to form with their own unique paths. I have long thought that Lucy was never given enough credit, she got turned and went after children for weeks. Also I've managed to catch NBC's Dracula I like the concept but the severe lack of Dracula/Jonathan makes me sad, I mean they took the Lucy/Mina into new grounds. I always got the feeling there was something more than friends there. I mean grown women don't share a bed. Sorry without further ado here's what I've got going. I'm debating on starting a separate story for Lucy, Arthur, and Quincey.**

* * *

><p><strong>When Sorrows come, they come not as Single Spies, but as Battalions ~ William Shakespeare<strong>

Jack shook John slightly, trying to reign him in from his stupor but it did little good. They had tried everything but he was stuck in a dreamlike state. Though his hair was no longer white the small group could see singular strands that were stubbornly clinging to the lack of colour.

"What do we do?" Jack murmured, strains of panic leaking into his voice.

"Move him away from the girls." Arthur and Jack nodded before managing to carry their friend to his temporary room. "Inform Quincey of this development and pray that the Count cannot reach him wherever he is." Abraham said tightly, his glasses reflecting the white orange firelight hiding his scotch coloured eyes.

Jonathan rode his horse, urging the animal to go faster. They were so close. The Count wouldn't be able to hurt anyone ever again. Quincey Morris and Jack Seaward were side by side with him. Arthur was bringing up the rear making sure that no Gypsies were following them. The Carriage was coming into view, as was the Castle. Jonathan heard the howls of wolves. His heart pounded in his ears, the rush of blood through his body given a near deafening sound. Faintly he could make out Quincey calling to him. His voice steadily grew louder and louder until in a flash he was before Jonathan.

John jolted awake, surging up from his bed and looked around wildly. Quincey wasn't in the room with him. It was dark but the few faded rays of dawn were drawing nearer. The pale, muted tones made John feel uneasy. He glanced to his let and found Jack slumped over with Abraham leaning on him. Black hair and red hair meshed together and John was reminded of the Monster hunting them. There was a faint creek on the floorboards and he looked up sharply. In the doorway of his room was Lucy. She was pale and beautiful. Like a Goddess of moonlight. She shimmered and smiled, revealing pearl coloured fangs. Her eyes were their ever cheerful hazel, shifting from green to brown and back but there was a trace of red in them now. John felt his heart stutter painfully in his chest. She raised a finger toward herself.

"Come with me John. It'll be okay." She whispered but neither Jack no Abraham stirred. John shook his head and moved to wake his friends only to feel icy breath brush against his neck. "Oh please John won't you join me? I promise he'll be gentle this time." Harker stun and his hand met with a cold spot of air. Lucy was gone. Her ringing laughter danced through his ears and John was moving before he realized it, pounding out of his room. Jack and Abraham didn't startle awake like they normally would have.

"Lucy!" John shouted, not caring who he awoke. "Lucinda Westenra!" He growled. He threw open the door to her room. Lucy lay motionless on her bed. Arthur was sprawled across her with a scrap upon his neck and Quincey was unconscious in his chair, head tilted back with scraps along the front of it. But those weren't small like the one on Arthur's neck. John's mouth filled with the taste of blood. "Oh God." He murmured before blacking out.

"John! John wake up!" Mina cried and he tensed, inhaling sharply before he recognized it was her.

"Mina?" He whispered hoarsely. He felt the tears streaming down her face worse and she threw herself into his arms.

"Lucy's dead!" She wailed. John's arm's wrapped around her and she sobbed into his shoulder.

John could see Arthur mourning over Lucy's pale limp body. Jack had taken Mina away from the main housing section of the property. Abraham was an ever present shadow.

"Quincey was found on the floor unconscious this morning and Lucy was gone from us. Her body nearly frozen and completely limp. It was as if she'd died the moment she closed her eyes." The redhead mused bitterly.

"Where there scratches on Quin's neck?" John asked turning away from the sight of his friend in mourning.

"No and when Arthur woke him Quincey had no memory of falling asleep of moving to the floor." John nodded and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't get the copperish taste out of his mouth. A singular lock of his hair was snow white.

Lucy shivered as she awoke inside a chilly graveyard. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked down at the thin garments she was wearing. The black sundress was not something she would have picked out for autumn in England. The sky was a dark turquois colour and the ground looked like dark ashes. The trees were barren save for a few black leaves. She shuddered again, though this time not from the cold that seemed determined to sink into her.

"Lucy." A voice called out to her. It was a sing song sound that made her relax and fill with terror at the same time. She pushed herself off the grave she had been lying on and ran. She only knew that she needed to find John. She needed to find him and warn him. The Count wasn't getting inside. He hadn't forced John to allow him in. Instead he'd done something infinitely worse. There was a booming laugh and Lucy stumbled. She felt flashes of her life before, a life that had been snatched from her by her naïveté and a guiled Hunter.

"John!" She called, praying somehow he could hear her. "John it's you!"

Arthur wasn't sure about this. John and Jack hung back. Abraham was instructing him on how to stab Lucy with the stake and then slice off her head. John's ears were ringing. He heard someone calling to him but couldn't make out what was being said. It was dusk. If Lucy woke then they would be forced to take action to prevent her from completely turning into a Monster. John felt his stomach sink, like he was on top of a rollercoaster and it was about to drop him straight down.

"John?"

_ 'John!'_

"What's wrong mate?" Jack whispered but he could have shouted. John couldn't tell at the moment.

"Johnny-boy?" Quincey reached out to touch John shoulder, to steady him.

_ 'John it's you!'_

"Stop!" John's voice echoed in the room and causing everyone to jump and look at him. In that exact instant Lucy's eyes snapped open, bloody red like embers in the darkness. She lurched forward and avoided Arthur's stake.

"Shit!" Abraham hissed and flung a silver blade at her. She managed to duck it but it caught her arm. She grabbed John.

"Wake up Jonathan. You have to remember. It's the only way." She whispered. She twitched as if hearing something before she whimpered and fled into the shadows.

"Damn! She got away."

"God Lucy she looked alive." Arthur said and looked at the stake in his hand. "I don't think I can do this. I love you."

"You're the only one Arthur. She loves you and so you're the only one who can get close enough." Abraham said with a sigh. "I do not envy you that. I have been where you are. My sister, she was seduced and turned into a Monster. I wasn't strong enough to stop her until she had slaughtered several children. I couldn't save her Soul from being damned. But if we can prevent her from killing anyone then she can at least be granted Purgatory. A chance at Heaven." Abraham looked sharply at John.

"What? Bram please don't tell me you suspect John of helping her escape."

"She did command him to wake up, to remember. And he did shout at the exact moment she needed."

"Surely you can't be suggesting that John knew she was going to pop up at that moment." Quincey narrowed his eyes.

"We'll have to isolate you John. Plant false information and see if the Count takes it." John nodded slowly. He felt the coaster edge ever closer to the fall. He knew once it happened that things would take off rapidly from there. He could only hope that meant soon this would be over.

Lucy panted, her wound burned and she felt like she was going to throw up. Her stomach cramped on emptiness causing her to groan softly. She stumbled into the tiny church. She was in the countryside but she had no idea how she managed to get here.

"Please." She murmured. "Please help me." She begged before crashing to her knees and passing out. She welcomed the bliss of darkness. She didn't stay in this pain any longer. Pitch black dragged her down and she surrendered entirely.

Mina paced back and forth in front of the window. The noon sun was cheerfully illuminating the compound. Arthur was e-mailing Lucy's relatives to see if she had suddenly showed up. They didn't have cell services and no one could get hold of them through the landline. The dark honey blonde could be anywhere. Mina ran a hand through her curly waves. She wondered if it made her a terribly person that she hoped that Lucy was alright wherever she was. Lucy was a Vampire now.

"Mina are you alright?" John asked softly. She turned and looked at him. He looked like he hadn't slept in ages.

"Lovely." She managed a smile that caused him to chuckle and nod. She moved to his side, she felt safe with him even though she knew that he might be responsible. Jack rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Quincey.

"Are you sure that you can't remember anything?"

"Yeah." The Texan said and hung his golden head. His deep mahogany eyes focusing on the floor. "I remember watching out the window and then there was a knock on the door it starts to open and then it all goes black."

"This is troubling." Abraham said and Jack nodded slowly.

"We have to find Lucy."

"Quincey you are the master tracker." Arthur murmured hoarsely. His soft grey eyes like muted slate. "I…"

"My friend I think you've done more than enough. This is hard enough as it is. Rest Arthur." Abraham cut in. "It is not your fault."

"It's no one's fault." Mina hissed defensively and John watched her warily. She bristled and he rubbed his temples. This was all so familiar and yet not. He turned his green eyes out at the afternoon sunlight. He hoped that Lucy was safe, from them and the Count.


End file.
